


Of Kisses and Distractions

by kyouyaed



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Morning, Your Highness,” Mako replied in a teasing tone, pressing a kiss to the prince's forehead. In a more serious tone, he said, “Morning Wu. Did you sleep well?”</i> // Mako and Wu have things to do and places to be, but they'd honestly rather lay in bed and cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kisses and Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I love this ship and I feel there's not enough fanfiction for them. Or enough love at all really. I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy fic, 'cause really it's just pure fluff. Let me know if you like it! Now [on Tumblr](http://shikaflower.tumblr.com/post/99947388549/of-kisses-and-distractions).

Mako grumbled to himself and rolled over in his bed. He let out a content sigh when he hand came into contact with his bed partner's stomach. Murmuring sleepily, Mako pulled the person closer to him so they were flush against one another. The person in Mako's arms let out an annoyed groan that quickly became a delighted sigh when Mako pressed his face into the person's neck.

“Mako, stop,” he whined. “It's too early.”

The firebender huffed against his partner's neck and did not relent on his grip. “Exactly,” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the other's shoulder. “Too early.”

“So _stop_ ,” the brunet in his arms complained, although his voice wasn't firm at all.

“Hmph,” was all the black haired detective could reply with. He didn't pull away from the man in his arms, but he leaned his head back a bit so he wasn't kissing the prince's neck anymore. “Fine.”

They laid together in a warm quiet for a few seconds before the prince started wiggling. When Mako's grip went lax, the brunet shifted and rolled so the two were facing each other. “Morning, Mako,” he said tiredly, leaning up to kiss his partner's chin.

“Morning, Your Highness,” Mako replied in a teasing tone, pressing a kiss to the prince's forehead. In a more serious tone, he said, “Morning Wu. Did you sleep well?” He narrowed his eyes at the lecherous grin that suddenly appeared on Wu's face.

In a serious tone, only belied by the grin on his face, Wu said, “I slept fan _tastically_. Luckily, I had someone to wear me out.” Mako let out an exasperated groan and turned his face, pressing it into his pillow. Wu laughed.

“ _You_ said it's too early, idiot,” Mako complained, his voice muffled by the pillow. Before Wu could reply, a soft knocking echoed in the hotel room. Mako huffed and pushed himself up, looking down in surprise when Wu threw his arm across the firebender's stomach. “Wu, I have to get the door.”

Wu shook his head. “It wasn't our door.”

Mako raised his eyebrows but sunk back down into the bed. His eyes flickered between Wu's face and the prince's hand on his stomach and reached down, catching Wu's fingers with his. The knocking sounded again and Mako frowned, glancing toward the bedroom door. It had to be their hotel room door being knocked on. If Wu didn't want him to leave, though, Mako wouldn't. He was Wu's bodyguard after all. The possible person at the door could wait until a decent time.

“Hey,” Wu said, gaining Mako's attention. He looked down at his partner, taking in the mischievous glint in those green eyes that never seemed to leave. Wu could be smiling or frowning, laughing or yelling, and he always seemed up to something. “You didn't give me a good morning kiss,” Wu informed him seriously. “I should have you fired for that.”

A smirk spread across Mako's face and he pressed his lips against Wu's briefly. “You wouldn't have me fired, Highness,” he stated. “I'm the only one who makes your tea properly.”

Wu kissed him lightly and huffed against his face. “I can just tell someone how I like my tea,” he said confidently.

“How do you like your tea?” Mako wondered, amber eyes staring at the prince in earnest. He let out a laugh when Wu opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before stuttering. “You seriously don't remember?”

Wu pouted. “ _You_ know. I don't need to know beyond that.”

Mako couldn't help but feel flattered. Wu trusted him enough to forget how he liked his tea, although it was stupid on the prince's part. “What would you do without me, idiot?” Mako thought out loud, kissing Wu again when the prince looked like he was going to object.

The firebender brought his and Wu's hands up from his stomach and stroked their thumbs across Wu's cheek as they kissed, eyes easily falling closed. He'd been Wu's partner long enough that kissing him was in his muscle memory. They weren't boyfriends, mostly because Mako associated that term with Korra and Asami and he didn't want to think of Wu like that. And Chief Beifong would probably have his head if she ever found out.

Mako lazily opened his eyes and broke the kiss, gazing at Wu who smiled back at him. Someone knocked on a door again and Mako looked away, frowning.

“Are you _sure_ that's not at our door?” he wondered.

“Mhm,” Wu murmured contentedly. “It's too quiet to be ours.” He leaned up and pressed a lazy kiss against the underside of Mako's jaw, pouting when the firebender sat up and stared firmly at the door. “Mako,” Wu whined. Mako glanced at him and flopped back down at the sight of his pout. He tensed when someone knocked again, more firmly this time. “If it's us, it can wait. I'm the prince, remember? What I decide goes.”

Mako snorted and watched Wu settled down, laying his head on his partner's pale chest. “You might be crazy power hungry one day, Prince,” Mako mused, absently wrapping his arm around Wu. He let his fingers trace lazy, odd patterns across the prince's bare shoulder blades and sighed. His eyes fell closed and his breathing evened out, as did Wu's.

While still dimly aware of the knocking, which seemed to be getting more aggressive, Mako was determined not to let it bother him. If the prince didn't want him to get the door, Mako wouldn't get the door. He was assigned to protect the prince. His sleepy mind wondered how he could protect him if they weren't in the same room and he snorted tiredly. His fingers continued to trace lazy patterns along the darker skin of the prince as they laid in the ridiculously large bed together. After about ten minutes, the knocking stopped.

“See?” Wu said quietly. “Told ya.”

Mako gave the prince's shoulder a light pinch. “Shut up,” he retorted, chuckling when Wu pinched his stomach in retaliation. “Was I supposed to _feel_ that, Highness?” He let out a proper laugh when Wu did it again.

“Ticklish, Mako?”

That was definitely not Wu's voice. The firebender shot up in the bed, grimacing when he disturbed Wu and caused the prince to flop back onto the bed. He wore a disgruntled expression that Mako was trying to convince himself he didn't want to kiss away. Instead, he forced himself to look at the intruder in their room. He could feel his face burning, probably all the way to his hairline, when he saw who had come in uninvited.

“Chief, uh, Chief... Chief Beifong,” Mako stuttered, staring firmly at the open door slightly to the left of Lin Beifong's head. He could see her annoyed expression from the corner of his eye, despite the fact that he was trying not to look at her at all.

On the bed beside the tense firebender, Prince Wu had sat up and was staring at Beifong with a lazy smile.

“'Mornin' Chief,” Wu greeted her easily, not fazed at all by the cutting look she gave him.

“What, um, what are you doing here?” Mako asked, glancing at the chief's face. He regretted it and instantly resumed gazing at the open bedroom door.

“In case you've forgotten,” Beifong said coldly, “which I'm assuming you did. Prince Wu has an appointment with President Raiko in an hour to discuss the optimum trade routes between Ba Sing Se and Republic City. And you were both supposed to be down in the car twenty minutes ago.”

If possible, Mako's face turned a deeper shade of red while Prince Wu sat there completely uncaring. “Spirits, I'm sorry, Chief Beifong! I, uh, lost track of time and-”

“Save it, Mako,” Beifong interrupted. He glanced at her face again and relaxed slightly when he noticed she didn't look like she was going to strangle the both of them with one of her cables. “I can see you two were _busy_. Don't make the same mistake again. I expect you both downstairs in twenty minutes. If I have to come back up here again...” She let the statement hang there and stared Mako down until the blushing man looked at his lap. “Good.” He didn't look away from his lap until he heard the main door of the hotel room snap shut.

The man was out of bed in an instant. He faced Wu as he pulled on the clean pair of briefs he'd brought with him to the hotel. “I _told_ you it was our door!”

Prince Wu only smiled. “Honest mistake,” he offered.


End file.
